


TOP Demon Fic

by pineappleagent1



Series: Demon Series [1]
Category: Bandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler au, Supernatural AU, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Come Marking, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, I'm Sorry, It's also cute, Josh is a demon, M/M, Not All Doom and Gloom, Oral Sex, Sadistic Tyler, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tyler and Josh are switches, josh's dick gets in the action, no supernatural or black butler characters, sort of, tyler sold his body and soul to josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: Now only Josh holds his attention. His power, his promise; nights like these are all that matter now.“You’re so easy to bend, to break.” Josh says in his ear huskily, it makes his knees weak. He nips at his ear and now he’s dropped his gentle facade. He’s a predator all over again.“I think I’ll break you tonight.” Tyler couldn’t agree more.OrTyler and Josh fuck and it's great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to finish this. I kind of feel really bad for obvious reasons. Like how Tyler and Josh are actual angels and I totally demonized Josh and damned Tyler. And now I'm going to hell  
> Constructive Criticism would be greatly appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

It comes out of nowhere this time. One second he’s dropping his keys on their entry table and asking Josh what he thinks they should have for dinner. The next Josh is dropping to his knees and tugging Tyler towards him by his belt loops. They’ve done this countless times. But Josh’s eagerness still manages to catch him off guard.

“You know I don’t need to eat food like you do; all I need is you.” Josh says hotly, nuzzling against his crotch. Tyler bites his lip and looks down at Josh. Sometimes he almost forgets what Josh is, forgets the price he’s paying. 

Josh becomes unpredictable, intense; One moment he’s his best friend. He’s beautiful, innocent, and pure; the next he’s got this burning look in his eyes like he could just eat Tyler alive. That’s when it becomes blatantly obvious. When Tyler knows that Josh isn’t 100% human, no matter how well he masks it. He could eat Tyler alive.

But that’s not the deal.

Tyler can already feel himself twitching in his pants, his cock starting to swell. He somewhere along the line had begun to take that look that once terrified him as an equivalent of bedroom eyes. It sickens him how it arouses him; how easily it sets him on edge. Tyler wonders if at some point in his life he’ll come face to face with a psycho that only wants to hurt him and all he’ll be able to do is get hard. Then Josh will swoop in and save him. Because Tyler’s soul is Josh’s to take. Then Josh would probably just suck him off covered in the guy's blood like he’s getting ready to do right now.  
He wonders how long this will go on for; wonders if he’ll ever reach 80. Josh will surely get bored of him before then and finally, take his soul instead of settling for Tyler’s orgasms as temporary payment.

He would mourn his deficiently short life, but he knows it wouldn’t be this good without Josh in it. And he also has his guaranteed survival until Josh decides it’s over for him. No one has that. 

He can make it to 60 if he’s interesting enough.

“Josh.” he says breathily. Not really sure what he’s asking for. Josh licks him through his jeans in response: teasing him. Tyler shudders and pushes Josh’s cap off to run his fingers through his hair. “Please.” he says, his voice cracking. He knows he needs something. He feels so fragile all of a sudden; like he could break if pushed the wrong way. Josh looks up at him with a look similar to pity, like he’s his friend again. He slowly undoes Tyler's belt and tugs his pants open while Tyler stands there shaking. Josh sighs and hoists himself up, pulling Tyler down to meet him halfway and they’re kissing. It’s gentle, sweet, and it’s just what Tyler needs to bring him back down to earth.

Tyler is amazed by the demon’s ability to read him when he can’t even fully grasp what it is he wants; his very needs elude himself. But somehow Josh is right there with him, witnessing Tyler’s every thought; every emotion. 

Maybe it has something to do with the bond they made that night. Josh is somehow tethered to Tyler’s soul; keeping Josh in tune with him. Maybe it’s just a demon thing. He never bothered to ask because in the end, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he belongs to Josh completely. 

Tyler’s body belongs to Josh just as much as it is his own. 

Yeah, it still terrifies him.

 

“You humans are so sensitive. What is it like to be so fragile?” Josh murmurs against his lips. Tyler reels him in for a kiss again. Josh huffs a laugh and pulls away all too soon to whisper in his ear. “Tyler.” he says, echoing Tyler's tone from before while palming him through his boxers.  
He’s mocking him. Nonetheless, Tyler pushes against Josh’s hand, a soft sound falling from his lips; he needs it.  
Tyler wasn’t gay before Josh came into his life, or if he was he didn’t notice. He was too preoccupied by pretty girls, with their breasts and lipgloss. They effortlessly held his attention, girls were easy. Now only Josh holds his attention. His power, his promise; nights like these are all that matter now.

“You’re so easy to bend, to break.” Josh says in his ear huskily, it makes his knees weak. He nips at his ear and now he’s dropped his gentle facade. He’s a predator all over again. 

“I think I’ll break you tonight.” Tyler couldn’t agree more. Josh drops back to his knees and licks Tyler through his underwear; soaking his boxers with saliva.

“Fuck.” Tyler gasps and stands there with eyes wide and hands at his sides. Tyler sees Josh smirk then use his teeth to snap the waistband of his boxers against his skin. Tyler makes a choking sound and pushes his hand in Josh’s face. “Ow! Not cool, man!”  
Josh doesn’t dignify that with a response but instead slips one of Tyler’s fingers into his mouth.  
He’s such a fucking tease. He rasps his tongue against Tyler’s digit and sucks it further into his mouth. If Josh doesn’t touch him soon he’s gonna die. He must do that weird demon mind reading thing because he reaches for Tyler’s boxers and slowly drags the waistband down; all the while teasing him with his mouth. When Tyler’s erection finally springs free he can’t help the groan of relief that escapes his lips. Josh looks up at him at the sound and slides Tyler’s fingers out of his mouth, being sure to drag his teeth against his sensitive skin and pulls off with a pop.

Then he grabs Tyler’s erection by the base and drops his gaze back to his dick. He tilts his head to the side; seemingly appraising it thoughtfully before pushing his cock up and sliding his tongue from the base to the tip. When he reaches the tip, he mouths at it and swirls his tongue around before slipping it in his mouth. Tyler moans softly and tilts his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. Josh sucks harder and brings his hand up to wrap around Tyler’s dick. His hand pulsating its grip along with the gentle suction at the head of his cock. He brings his free hand up to tug at Tyler’s balls and slowly works the rest of his dick into his mouth.  
Tyler’s hands flutter towards Josh’s head then away, unsure what do with them. Finally Tyler gives in and tangles his fingers in Josh’s hair as he sets a teasing pace, the back of his throat fluttering around the head of Tyler’s dick. It’s so wet and warm, and the suction is just right and Tyler just sort of loses it when he feels Josh swallow around him. His hips snap forward of their own accord and he feels and hears Josh gag around him. His eyes snap open. He relaxes the vice grip he has in Josh’s hair allowing Josh to pull off of him. 

A string of saliva is still connecting Josh’s mouth to Tyler’s dick. His lips are swollen and there’s tears in the corners of his eyes. Josh pants heavily, his chest visibly rising and falling. He kind of looks wrecked and it’s the closest thing to human he’s ever seen Josh be when they’re like this.

“Josh?”Josh looks up at him and slowly drops his hand down and cups himself through his tenting pants, a quiet groan falling out past his lips and hitting Tyler like a ton of bricks. Holy shit. Josh has never gotten hard before.

Or if he has, his attention was never drawn to it. Josh’s focus always being on bringing Tyler to orgasm. Only kissing him when he learned that it would make Tyler feel more comfortable, only touching him when he knew it would get him off harder and now...

When Tyler doesn’t do anything. Josh comes back into Tyler’s space and nuzzles at the v of his hips and begins mouthing at his balls.

“Josh?” Josh makes an unconcerned sound and it feels incredible around his balls. Josh opens his eyes and looks up at him looking annoyed. He tilts his head back and slips Tyler’s cock back into his mouth, his free hand coming up to tap against Tyler’s hip.

No way he wants him to…?

Tyler swallows the lump in his throat and drops a hand to the back of Josh’s head, his fingers interlacing with his soft locks. Tyler gently thrusts his hips, his dick slipping into the back of Josh’s throat and Josh takes it with ease. He feels the back of Josh’s throat fluttering around him every now again and a thrill goes through him whenever he goes a little too hard. Josh seemingly not yet having control over his gag reflex, or he already knows about that sick little part of his brain that loves it when he has some sort of power over the demon. At a particularly hard thrust Josh chokes around him and Tyler holds him down on his dick. Eventually, he lets Josh off to breath and meets his eyes, there’s tear tracks of his cheeks and his lips are so pink and wet. Josh smiles at him shrewdly, taking Tyler’s cock in hand once again. 

He jerks him off easily, the skin slick from Josh’s mouth and now he has this Bambie sweet look in his eyes, directly contrasting the loaded look he had given him moments before, and leans forward to press his tongue against the head of his dick. Suddenly Tyler is coming hard, he feels it zing up his spine, his toes, in his fingers which are once again tightly gripped in Josh’s hair. His vision is interrupted by sparks of white but he refuses to close his eyes wanting to see.  
Most of Tyler’s cum lands in Josh’s mouth, on his tongue, but some of it landed on his lips, his chin. The cum that had been caught by Josh’s hand steadily drips onto the carpet between them as Josh continues jerking him through the aftershocks. “Fuck.” Tyler says, when it becomes too much. He’s shaking again, quiet and breathless. Josh makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan and slips Tyler’s softening erection into his mouth one last time. He “hmm’s” contentedly at the wounded sound Tyler makes. Josh mercifully lets Tyler slip from his mouth and presses a kiss to his thigh nuzzling Tyler’s completely limp erection.

It’s a sight to behold.

Josh stands and pulls Tyler in for a kiss his grip in his hair painful but no worse than he had done to Josh. He tastes himself on Josh’s tongue. Josh pulls his hair again, separating them and pushes Tyler down roughly onto the couch his chin still speckled with cum. He straddles Tyler’s hips kissing him again, rougher than any of their other kisses tonight and unbuckles his pants, grinding against him all the while. He finally pulls himself out and pushes Tyler’s shirt up to his armpits. He bites down to his chin and his throat and sits back against Tyler’s soft, sensitive dick and wraps his cum covered fist around himself as he jerks himself off, pulling gingerly on his throbbing cock and cursing softly. He rocks almost gently against Tyler his breathing becoming uneven as his orgasm quickly approaches. Tyler is afraid to blink. Afraid he’ll miss something.

Josh gasps softly as Tyler reaches up to tangle Josh’s hair between his fingers. Josh grinds down hard against him and Tyler pushes his hips up helpfully. He suddenly tenses up, his rhythm faltering. Tyler stares up at him in amazement as Josh lets out a broken sound, his hot cum splashes against Tyler’s stomach and chest. Josh whines again, shuddering, taking in the last aftershocks. He breaths out a shaky breath before reaching up and feeding Tyler the cum on his fist. Tyler feels his face heating up as he accepts it, his tongue coiling around his fingers, feeling filthy yet eager to accept. Josh kisses him again when he’s finished cleaning his fingers. Then starts kissing down his chest and licking up any cum he comes across. He also stops to pay special attention to each of his nipples. Biting gently and swirling his tongue around them. Then down, licking more cum off of Tyler’s stomach and chest, sleepily leaving hickeys the afterglow making him soft and affectionate. Tyler tilts his head back letting it wash over him, reveling in the feelings of Josh’s warm hands on his stomach before Josh rocks forward for another kiss.

“You’ve never done that before.”

“You don’t seem to have any complaints.”

Tyler shakes his head.

“Good.”

Josh leaves one final bite to his lip before getting up and leaving. Tyler lays there for a few moments. Finally he collects himself enough to push his shirt back down over his spit-slick yet cum free chest and torso (thanks to Josh) and does up his pants. He sits up and rubs his hands through his hair. Despite his amazing, toe-curling orgasm and his wonder at the sudden exhibit of Josh’s sexuality he feels cold.

Josh hadn’t been lying when he’d told him that he was going to break him, it just wasn’t in the way he had thought it would be.

He stands then stretches, pulling out his phone to call for pizza delivery. Josh may have just sated himself but Tyler still hadn’t gotten any dinner.


End file.
